Elimelech
Elimelech é um misterioso matusalém que tornou-se Serafim da Mão Negra nas noites modernas. Biografia Elimelech da Judéia nunca conheceu seu senhor. Como ele seria? Cruel? Ele deu-lhe a Maldição de Caim como uma bênção? Ou como um castigo? Poderia a danação cair sobre alguém acidentalmente, ou havia algum propósito não visto por trás disto tudo? Sem ele, o que restaria de sua família nesta terra estrangeira? Após despertar, Elimelech encontrou-se pálido, frio e imóvel, Naomi, sua esposa, havia colocado-o num sepulcro raso, sem marca. Por três noites consecutivas ele clamou por força para subir e penetrar a terra fria. Quase furioso e possesso de uma sede onde nenhuma fonte desta terra iria saciar, o judeu seguiu à leste à procura de sua amada família e alguma forma de libertar-se da detestável não-vida a qual ele havia sido empurrado. A busca de Elimelech o ocupou por meses, mas ele encontrou sua família — no interior do país de Moab onde seus filhos tinham tomado idolatras convertidas como esposas e tinham começado suas próprias famílias. A comoção provou-se muita para o recém Cainita; a manhã revelou Maalon e Quilion, os filhos de Elimelech, em um campo com suas gargantas rasgadas. Eles foram vítimas inconscientes da fome diabólica de seu pai, e suas mortes privaram Naomi, e ela ficou só novamente. Lágrimas de sangue amaldiçoaram a face de Elimelech quando ele viu a colheita maligna que semeou; ele viu sua viúva (que agora chamava-se Mara —“amarga”—“porque o Onipotente me encheu de extrema amargura”, disse ela) a juntar possessões mundanas. De longe, ele assistiu a confrontação brava com ela herdou as filhas, o coração partido que se seguiu com a separação de Orfa que permaneceu atrás, pouco disposta deixar a vida que tinha construído na aldeia Moabita. Porém, Rute acompanhou a sogra pelo deserto, pobres e lastimáveis. Elimelech seguiu, despedaçado entre a compulsão de ver o que seria feito de suas crianças e seu segredo vergonhoso, que preveniu sua família desta revelação. Durante anos ele viu sua esposa e filha reduzida a recolher espigas de cevada em outras propriedades como simples alimento. Ele assistiu Rute, uma vez tão bela, crescendo desfigurada e acotovelando-se nos campos, noiva de um parente seu, avarento e três décadas mais velho em uma paródia incestuosa de matrimônio. Naomi-agora-chamada-Mara morou em uma casa, de pouco valor, que este pagou-lhe por sua atenção e zombou cruelmente dela diante suas costas. Até mesmo foram divididas as terras de Elimelech na Judéia e foram vendidas aos ladrões e traficantes de escravos. Se meu Senhor isto deseja, assim deve ser, Elimelech descobriu-se e prendeu-se as condições de sua existência antinatural. Ele residiu em uma série de cavernas meridionais na margem do Mar Morto e alimentou-se do gado ou de vagabundos adormecidos. Ele continuou a observar e ajudar sua família, e as famílias deles, fazendo para com eles o que não pôde para com seus próprios filhos — contudo sempre de longe e sempre só, para que não caísse presa novamente à loucura que tinha o feito despojar de seus filhos. O Cainita condenou a si mesmo a solidão eterna por seus pecados, e resolutamente esperou seu julgamento. Gerações vieram e foram, assim como fez o transcurso das estações aos olhos do já cansado Elimelech. Sua imortalidade porém, deu-lhe imunidade a mordida da dor. O judeu teve noticias de sua distante criança Orfa, já uma mulher velha, sendo perseguida e torturada com suas filhas e netas nas mãos dos Moabitas que não tiveram fé alguma em sua conversão religiosa. Ele viu doenças virem à aldeia de Belém da Judéia, seu neto Obed morto pela pestilência e sua esposa e filhas estéreis. Anos depois, as terras de seus antepassados, junto com sua família que não teve tempo de difundir-se aos quatro cantos da terra, estava infestada de Filisteus forçando-os a escravidão enquanto ele dormia durante as horas iluminadas pelo sol. Só Elimelech permaneceu, imutável, eterno, impossibilitado cuidar de quaisquer das crueldades do destino, pouco disposto a aceitar qualquer mal que o tivesse empurrado neste Inferno na Terra ou se perdoar dos crimes abomináveis que ele havia cometido décadas atrás. Elimelech abandonou as ruínas em chamas de sua antiga casa e sem propósito vagou pelos novos reinos daquele mundo à procura de destruição, redenção, danação, ou qualquer coisa. Anos depois, no vale de Ephesdammim, quando um campeão de Gath caia alvo de uma pedra atirada por um menino-rei de Israel, Elimelech encontrou uma resposta. Lá, a luz de tochas no sossego da arena circulada de pedras onde Davi, bisneto de Rute, matou Golias, bisneto de Orfa, que Elimelech percebeu que nunca haveria fim — que de sua maldição ninguém, jamais poderia escapar. Isto era mais do que o velho vampiro, agora um ancião, poderia suportar. Elimelech furioso fugiu daquele lugar à procura do santo ou pecador que pudesse terminar com sua não-vida. Ele perdeu-se para a Besta a medida dos séculos, lançando-se à clemência dos quatro ventos, matando indiscriminadamente, nem disposto e nem capaz de separar o homem do monstro, favorecendo com todo excesso o que sua existência inumana permitiria. Ele causou alvoroço ao sul nas areias escaldantes onde os filhos-da-serpente não encontraram atrativo algum para corromper sua alma selvagem. Ele fugiu à leste para as inexplorados ruínas dos segredos e feiticeiros que não encontraram salvação alguma para ele. Elimelech viajou oeste para a extremidade das águas onde ele foi queimado pela chama íntegra e não pôde entrar nos portões da Cidade Proibida, e finalmente norte onde os videntes-mortos-vivos da Capadócia o revelaram para os tormentos dos cálices e grimoires. E verdadeiramente, Elimelech sangrou no cálice de Cristo, só perceber muito tarde a traição dos sujos Cainitas. Tempo e tempo passaram-se para o judeu novamente enganar a Morte Final e permanecer impossibilitado de reunir-se com sua família, sempre estando entre o Céu e Inferno. E, em outro momento de epifania, o filho de Nahshon desejou saber tudo isto — até mesmo seu nome. Elimelech, “meu Deus é o rei” — poderia ter sido marcado... se ele realmente fosse o vagabundo órfão ao trabalhador vitorioso, impotente em face ao que ele estava se tornando, impotente até mesmo para fazer diferença. As viagens de Elimelech o lançaram em última instância em contato com a Mão Negra; ele era muito imprevisível para Conselho de Serafins confiar nele completamente, mas muito velho e poderoso para eles o ignorarem. Ele provou toda lasca do mundo e matou inúmeras almas no curso de milênios durante os quais ele foi, infelizmente, consciente. Fazer parte da manus nigrum não significava nada para o fim, outra diversão para enquanto durasse a eternidade. Ele joga os jogos patéticos de poder da facção e tenta esquecer o que ele um dia foi e o que ele se tornou. Em vão, ele usa a Mão para o distrair da coisa que ele sente crescendo lentamente dentro de si, que o compele com freqüência, tentando dominar sua existência. Talvez seu fim seja iminente; talvez uma noite aquela criatura terrível subirá para assumir controle permanente obscurecendo tudo aquilo que Elimelech é (ele já se degenerou-se a ponto de apenas o sangue Cainita, não o humano, extinguir sua terrível sede, uma hipocrisia que indevidamente abate os recursos já escassos da Mão Negra). Enquanto isso, os Serafins aceitam-no (temporariamente) como um dos seus, incluindo-o em suas deliberações, ouvindo seu conselho quando ele está lúcido, e o enviando preso e gritando à sua cela quando ele não o está. E ainda os Serafim perguntam-se se os gritos não são realmente choros. Todos os vangloriados anciões da Mão Negra recusam-se a entrar em uma sala com Elimelech só, por razões que nenhum deles discutem. Aparência Elimelech sustenta uma face amável completamente imprópria para um dos vampiros mais terríveis na Mão Negra do Sabá. Embora corra boatos de que sua aparência mude quando ele encontra-se em sua solidão, Elimelech mostra-se tipicamente como um homem fraternal de descendência persa ou mediterrânea. Ele usa as mesmas roupas que usava durante seus dias com Rute em Moab: um traje simples de linho e um par de sandálias desbotadas. Indivíduos próximos à ele juram que sua pele escureceu com a idade e que ele é um Assamita, mas Elimelech nem confirma nem refuta estas afirmações. Dicas de Interpretação: é óbvio a qualquer um que o observa a qualquer período de tempo que você está perigosamente perto da extremidade. Seus períodos de lucidez vêm cada vez menos freqüentemente com cada passagem de ano. Quando a Besta o guia, você rende-se a algo diabólico e depravado — algo que o faz gostar de ser Amaldiçoado. Algo oculto a espreita de uma oportunidade para vir à tona — algo que Elimelech temente à Deus, o comerciante e pai de quatro filhos e gostaria de ter destruído antes que nascesse. Ficha de Personagem Elimelech, o duas vezes amaldiçoado Clã: Malkaviano Senhor: Malkav Geração: 4ª Natureza: Monstro Comportamento: Masoquista Abraço: Rute 1:3 Idade Aparente: Embora o Serafim não tivesse mais 30 ou 35 anos de idade antes do ato de seu renascimento, ele envelheceu, suas características são de um homem de cinqüenta anos. Físico: Força 4, Destreza 3, Vigor 7 Social: Carisma 4, Manipulação 5, Aparência 3 Mental: Percepção 8, Inteligência 9, Raciocínio 5 Talentos: Prontidão 6, Esportes 2, Briga 3, Esquiva 4, Empatia 5, Expressão (pregar) 4, Intimidação 3, Liderança 4, Manha 2, Lábia 4 Perícias: Empatia com Animais 2, Etiqueta 2, Herbalismo 4, Armas Brancas 2, Performance 5, Cavalgar 1, Furtividade 3, Sobrevivência 4 Conhecimentos: Acadêmicos 4, Sabedoria Popular 6, História 9, Investigação 5, Direito 1, Lingüisticas (milhares de línguas vivas e mortas) 8, Medicina 2, Ocultismo 4, Ciência (agricultura) 5 Disciplinas: Animalismo 2, Auspícios 8, Rapidez 2, Demência 9, Dominação 7, Fortitude 9, Necromancia 1, Ofuscação 7, Potência 3, Presença 1, Metamorfose 1 Linhas Necromânticas: Linha do Sepulcro 1 Antecedentes: Aliados 6, Membro da Mão Negra 5, Status Sabá 8 Virtudes: Consciência 2, Autocontrole 1, Coragem 2 Moralidade: Humanidade 1 Força de Vontade: 10 Referências *VAM: Children of the Night, p. 14-15 *VAM: Caine's Chosen: The Black Hand, p. 18, 21, 27 Categoria:Malkavianos Categoria:Vampiros de Quarta Geração